Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car '97
|engine = WRC-spec Mitsubishi 4G63T |torque = |power = 276 BHP |pp = 471 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |length = 4330 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1415 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 1997 cc |aspiration = Turbocharged}} The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car '97 is a race car produced by Mitsubishi. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #1 car driven by Tommi Makinen, who won the 1997 World Rally Championship Driver's Title, having won the title in the previous season. In-game description "The Lancer Evo IV Group A machine that challenged WR cars and won a glorious victory." Acquisition GT1 By performing racing modifications on an ordinary Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96, the player can get this car. It is available in two color schemes, white and yellow. GT2 Like in GT1, this car can be obtained by performing racing modifications on an ordinary Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96. The only difference is the removal of the yellow color scheme, leaving only white as the color available. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable rally car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode on Super Speedway at normal level or higher. GT4P This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be won by winning all the races in Whistler Ice Race (Medium) under the Special Condition Events section. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a standard car, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car '97 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 293,516 credits. It is a Level 10 car. GT6 In Gran Turismo 6, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car '97 can be purchased for 300,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *Like many of the rally cars that made their transition from Gran Turismo 3, or in this case, Gran Turismo 4: Prologue, the paint scheme on the vehicle was modified between the two games to remove any information about a specific rally: *The car that appears in-game is based on the #1 vehicle entered at the 1997 Rally Monte Carlo and driven by Tommi Makinen. This is identifiable due to the "Lineltex" stickers above the number on the front doors, the censored white sticker on the rear doors which was only used at the 1997 event and the red rally sticker on the hood. **In earlier games, until GT2, the car was represented in a more generic form, lacking most of the sponsors and having no driver number. *The illegible sticker on the rear doors reads "Monte Carlo", and may have been censored due to Polyphony not having the license to the name, instead having to use Côte d'Azur for the name of the street circuit. *The number plate on the front and back of the car which is almost unrecognizable in Gran Turismo 4 reads "P22 MRE". This specific chassis was raced until the 1998 Rally Monte Carlo, where it was wrecked by Makinen. The chassis was more than likely scrapped afterwards, as the team replaced the Lancer Evolution IV with the V from the Catalunya Rally afterwards and has not resurfaced since. *From its appearance in Gran Turismo 4 onwards, the driver and co-driver names on the front fenders and rear side windows were replaced with undecipherable blocks. In its original high-poly appearance in Gran Turismo 4: Prologue, the names read "Makinen" and "Harjanne", with Finnish flags next to both names. These flags were edited to not represent any country, instead appearing as white rectangles with horizontal gray lines inside them. *On the Gran Turismo 1 Test Drive disk, all the sponsoring for the car was not present. However, they reappeared in the final version. Pictures Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IV_Rally_Car_'97_(GT2).jpg|The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car '97 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It lacks the driver number and has less logos compared to its appearance as a fully-separate car in the later games. File:Mlrnrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Sedans Category:World Rally Championship winning cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Race Modified Vehicles Category:Group A Category:Level 10 Cars